Sometimes family is all you need
by SweetDreams39
Summary: Reba's niece hasn't been around for nearly 6 years, but a tragedy will send her back to the Hart's. First story, so go easy on me please. Review if you want me to continue, PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

Nearly six years it had been since Kelcey had last laid her eyes on the house she had so many happy memories in. It was just the average suburban brick house in Houston, but her eyes filled with tears as she stepped out of the car and was lead up the walk. Her mind flashed back to summers with Kyra as she stared at the green front lawn. All the times they'd played tag and wrestled each other to the ground, only to end up in a fit of laughter with grass stains littering their clothes. These were the memories she loved to think of when things got bad, when she couldn't go anywhere but inside her mind. Kyra was closest to her when they were young. Of course, she hadn't seen her since they were what, eleven? Now seventeen, Kelcey had no idea what to expect. She was just glad her Aunt Reba had helped her so much in the last few weeks.

Blinking away the memories, she stepped up to the front door and the social worker smiled and knocked. Kelcey drew in a sharp breath and held it in; her nerves were making her hands sweat and shake. The last thing she wanted was to be in the way, she knew what kind of crazy family issues her cousins had. Even back in the day when she was around she knew—now she had to figure out a place for herself in a family that hardly knew her; hardly knew what she'd been through the last few years.

She heard a call from behind the door, "Just a second, I'll be right there!"

Her heart stopped, she hadn't heard that voice in so long. It was different, but still the friendly voice she'd loved as a child. As the door opened Kelcey looked up and pushed her hair aside. It was Kyra.

Kyra smiled as she pulled the door open, "Oh my GOD! I can't believe it's really you!" She took her cousin in a tight hug and laughed.

As the embrace fell Kelcey looked up, "Hey Kyra, I'm so happy to see you." She didn't realize she'd started crying. Blinking back her tears, she smiled at Kyra.

"Well I think you can take it from here. I'll be back tomorrow to check up on you and talk to your aunt some more, take it easy kiddo." The social worker placed a big brown suitcase in the doorway and turned back to her car.

As she walked forward Kelcey took in the big living room. It was somewhat as she remembered, the old couch and chair were the same, but the carpet had been changed. The family pictures on the walls had grown older and the people changed slightly, but it was still the happy place that resided in her memories. It was good to feel safe.

"So, let's go up to your room." Kyra said as she took the brown suitcase in her hand and began up the stairs.

As Kyra entered the up-stairs guest room she turned and looked at Kelcey who was still studying the house, "I know you haven't been here for a while but I promise you, besides everyone being ten times crazier, not much has changed. See, even the old guest room is still the same. I would suggest decorating it some though, it needs some kind of flare."

"Wow, I can't believe everything is…well….the same. Even you, I mean, you got taller and definitely have better clothes." She winked, "I missed this place a lot Kyra, and all of you guys. Where is everyone anyway?"

"Well, Cheyenne and Van took Elizabeth over the Dad's till tomorrow and Jake is over at his friend's house. It's just me and Mom here tonight, and now you." Kyra walked over to the bed and sat down, Kelcey followed.

"So how have you been the last, what, six years?" Kyra said.

"Ha, yeah it's been a while. I've…uh…well I have to be honest, has Aunt Reba told you guys why I'm here?" Kelcey questioned.

"Well she only told us that Aunt Linda and Uncle Jack had been having some problems and you couldn't stay with them."

Kelcey looked down at her hands, "Having problems is an understatement." She said looking back up at Kyra.

"What do you mean? What's been going on?" Kyra questioned with concern in her eyes. She could see that her cousin was scared.

"Well, I haven't really even told Aunt Reba everything. I knew I needed to get out and she was the only person I could go to. I…." Just as Kelcey began her story she heard her aunt call Kyra from another room.

"Kyra, where are you? Have you seen my nail files anywhere?"

Kyra laughed and looked at Kelcey as she stood from the bed, "Well I'm guessing she's out of the shower, come on."

Kelcey stood up and followed Kyra down the hall to her aunt's room. She was excited to be able to see her again, to hug her, and mostly to talk to her in person again.

As the two entered the bathroom where Reba stood with her back turned Kyra walked over and knelt beside her mother's legs, "Mom, you always keep your emery boards under this cabinet, remember? Oh, and someone is here to see you." Kyra said smiling up at her mother holding the small bag up for her to take.


	2. Chapter 2

Reba took the bag from Kyra, "Who is it?"

Kyra pointed behind her to the door, "Look and see Mom."

Reba turned to look in the doorway and saw the small frame of her niece. She smiled and tears began to form in her blue eyes, "I didn't know you'd get here tonight."

Kelcey stood frozen in the doorway of the bathroom, "I didn't think we would leave so early this morning. I know I should have called but I fell asleep on the way and…."

Reba put the blue bag containing her emery boards down and walked toward her niece, "It's alright honey, I'm so glad to see you." Reba hugged Kelcey tightly and they both cried together.

"Oh geeze, can we not be all lovey and eat some food….please." Kyra begged as she pried the two apart and walked between them laughing.

Reba shook her head, "Fine, but I believe after six years apart we deserve a moment." She said looking at Kyra and wiping her eyes. "Moment ruiner."

"Hey, I'm just trying to keep everyone's dignity in tact, mom. You'll thank me later." Kyra said as she grabbed Kelcey's arm and pushed her toward the stairs. "Come on, let's go eat."

Kelcey smiled back at Reba as she left the room with Kyra. She was happy to be back with her family again, but she wondered how long the peace would last. Her aunt hadn't changed at all. Her bright and friendly eyes still looked at her like she did her other three kids, and her motherly voice still made all her cares melt away. She knew everything would be alright, it had to be.

"So, what are we havin' tonight ladies?" Reba asked as she stepped off the last stair and headed toward the kitchen.

Kyra looked over at Kelcey, "Uhh, what do you want? Anything sounds good to me."

Truth was, she was just happy to be eating something. She couldn't really remember the last time she'd actually eaten a full meal. She'd been from place to place the last few days and had been on the road all day coming down from Lubbock. "I'll eat anything, whatever ya'll want. It's your house, I'm just a guest."

Reba's brow furrowed and her face grew serious, "Kelcey, you are family and you are not a guest. As long as you're here you are every bit part of the family and will be treated like it."

Kelcey looked at her aunt with her big brown eyes and grinned, "Pizza, I want pizza; the kind with the little cups or garlic and cheese in the crust."

"That's better." Reba smiled.

"I'll go call the pizza place in town. Call me when the food gets here, I've got a paper to finish for this scholarship thingy, ok?" Kyra called as she dialed the number for the pizza in the kitchen.

"Ok, we'll be down here if ya need us." Reba replied.

As Kyra walked up the stairs Kelcey watched her aunt move toys from the living room floor and off the couch into a play pin near the front door. They must be Elizabeth's. In her short conversations with Reba over the last few weeks she'd learned what had changed with the family in her absence. Van and Cheyenne had gotten married and had Elizabeth, Jake was so much older now; he was only about 7 the last time she had seen him. Reba had told her about Brock re-marrying a woman named Barbara Jean and about his newest son Henry; that was awkward to her, but Reba insisted that she and Brock were still very close—in their own special way.

Kelcey looked up and realized that Reba was motioning for her to sit on the couch. "You alright honey?"

"Huh….uh, yeah I'm fine." Kelcey answered looking up and joining her aunt on the couch.

"Well, how has everything been? It's been a few days since I've heard from ya, I was gettin' worried." Reba said as she shifted on the couch to face her niece.

Casting her eyes away from Reba's face Kelcey thought about the events of the last few days…

"I was in a lot of places I didn't recognize. Places I didn't know even existed." She said still looking away. "When I got taken from Mom and Dad's I was told I had to go to a home for a while until I could call somebody from my family. Bet ya can't guess how long it took me to find your number?" She stated sarcastically as she remembered her Jack's words….

_You'll never mean anything. You're worthless and nobody wants you, or wanted you to begin with your mamma told me so…_

Reba lifted Kelcey's chin to eye level, "I'm glad you called me. I know how scared you were when you did call; if I'd known things had gotten that bad I would have come for you a long time ago. I never thought Linda would do things like that, especially not with you around."

"Aunt Reba there wasn't anything you could have done – you know Mom; she never would have let you come you know how she is, how she's always been." Kelcey said with a sigh.

"I still feel like I should have known something was wrong when we didn't hear from anyone up there for so long. Kelcey, I should have gotten you the first time she told me about him – the first time he hit her." She looked away and sighed angrily. "She told me three years ago that she was goin' to leave him, but then the drugs started and she stopped callin' or returnin' anything I sent her."

Kelcey stared into her aunt's eyes, "Believe me Aunt Reba, nothing you did caused any of this, and you couldn't have changed anything. I used to get so mad when Mom would go off about you and Uncle Brock being so perfect with your 'perfect kids and perfect lives' as she would say. She hated me being here, that's part of the reason she stopped talking to you. When we moved to Lubbock things went from bad to worse. Instead of man-hopping she found Jack in some bar somewhere on one of her millions of binges. Next thing I knew he was moved in. Then the drugs started…."

Just as Reba was about to reply the doorbell rang. The pizza was here. Kelcey sighed and watched Reba step to the door and pay the delivery boy; he handed her two large pizzas and a bottle of coke. Kelcey rose to help grabbing the coke and carrying it to the kitchen. She was relieved the conversation was over, but she was scared to reveal the information she'd withheld. He'd catch up to her…she knew it was only a matter of time.


	3. Chapter 3

Three weeks later…..

Being back at her aunt's house was great; family supper every night, goofing around with Van and Kyra, and being back around a family that actually cared for each other. Elizabeth was so adorable and fun to play with and Cheyenne had gotten so beautiful – the braces at thirteen weren't exactly appealing. Uncle Brock was awesome as always. He came over all the time with Barbara Jean and Henry. Aunt Reba's comments were always funny when these visits happened, although Kelcey knew she still loved Uncle Brock the relationship between him and Reba was different – more playful and friendly. Kelcey was elated most of the time. At night, however, she sat on the front porch rail and stared up at the stars – wondering and praying. She knew it wasn't right keeping her secret, but she knew that Reba would lose it if she knew. She wanted everything to be alright and keep going as it had been for the past few weeks.

Just as she wiped a tear from her eye she heard the door open behind her. "Kelcey? What are you doin' out here so late? You alright?" Reba asked walking toward the rail and pulling the rocking chair next to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine Aunt Reba, just thinkin'." She said with a sigh.

"Wanna share?" Reba asked as she crossed her legs in the chair and leaned back.

This was it. She had to tell her. Kelcey knew her aunt wouldn't budge for anything. She always was stubborn – even when it came to the hard answers Reba was always the one ready to solve any problems. Kelcey loved her for that.

She sighed and looked down at Reba with her head leaning back against the rail. "I'm scared Aunt Reba, really scared." A look of concern grew on Reba's face and she started to speak. "Wait, let me finish." Kelcey interrupted, "I have to tell you something. You know Mom is in jail for the drugs, but I didn't tell you everything about Jack."

Reba's eyes squinted as she looked up to her niece. "What do you mean?"

"Well….when the police came I was in my room and Mom was up-stairs – Jack had run off; he was never arrested." Kelcey said.

"But that means…." Reba started.

Kelcey's eyes closed and she shook her head. "That means he's out there looking for me. He knows I'm the only one who can get him and Mom put in prison because of my testimony. He's probably staying with his brother right now."

"Where's that? Do you know?" Reba asked.

"Unfortunately his brother lives somewhere in Houston; I'm not sure where." She said.

Reba stood and put her hands on either side of her niece's face. "Kelcey, you never told me anything besides the drugs and drinkin'. What did he do? He didn't…."

Kelcey abruptly turned her head and pulled away from her aunt's grip. "No. He didn't rape me if that's what you're asking." Kelcey said as she stood up and walked across the porch toward the door.

Reba turned to look at her niece. "Honey I…..I didn't know."

"That's just it, nobody knew. Well, I lied, Mom knew – she was just too drunk to care." Kelcey turned to face Reba with tears welling in her eyes. "When I would come home and find Mom in the kitchen floor passed out or trying to cover bruises on her eyes I begged her to leave him. 'But he loves me' she'd say, 'He promised it wouldn't happen again' she'd tell me. I knew it wasn't true, it's never true. Either way – he always came back." Anger flashed in her eyes. "I came home one afternoon and found Mom in the bathroom with her face covered in blood and a bottle of grey goose sittin' on the back of the toilet. I knew she was drunk, but I didn't know he was there. Aunt Reba – the first call I made wasn't to you. I called Kyra the night before I called you; that's when this happened. When I found Mom I decided enough was enough, so I called Kyra and told her we might be coming down for a while. I told her not to mention it to you because I knew I had to convince Mom."

Reba's eyes were wide, "So Kyra knew about this? She knew about what Jack had done – had been doing?"

Kelcey shook her head, "No, I was about to tell her but I never got the chance. Jack heard the whole thing; he heard me say I was goin' to take Mom here and he lost it. I hung up on Kyra and ran for my room. He'd never come after me before, but this was different – he was drunk and Mom was locked in the bathroom up-stairs. He kept yelling 'you'll never take her' over and over. I didn't get to my room quick enough and he grabbed me." Kelcey's chin quivered, "He pulled me back in to the hall and slapped me so hard I fell. I called for Mom but she never came. He pulled me off the floor and slammed me against the wall and said if I left he'd know where to find me – and Mom. I kneed him in the stomach and ran for my room. That's when I called the police. He must've heard me call because he ran off. Mom was arrested and I was taken to the police station. They asked me questions about how my face got cut and I told them it was Jack. Apparently he's wanted in Oklahoma for armed robbery _and_ assault, go figure. I called you the next day, and after staying at the home for a while the social worker brought me here." Kelcey said as she slumped into the chair facing the road.

"I….I'm so sorry baby. I wish this had never happened to you. If we'd known we could have stopped it, or maybe gotten Linda help. You don't have to be scared here; you know that right?" Reba asked as she sat next to Kelcey.

Kelcey looked up and locked eyes with Reba, "Aunt Reba – He knows where you live. That means he knows where I am. I don't want to put any of you in danger because of my problems. He doesn't want me to be able to testify when he's caught."

"When he's caught?" Reba questioned.

"Well duh, he's wanted in two states now. I'm bankin' on him gettin' caught, aren't you? She asled.

Reba chuckled to herself, "You bet I am. Everything's goin' to be alright; you don't have to worry. I'll talk to Brock tomorrow and see what he thinks. Now get inside and scoot, you need to sleep sometime."

Kelcey hugged her aunt at the bottom of the stairs and walked to her room. Everything would be alright – it had to be.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to everyone who has read this! It's my first fic and I'm havin' a great time writing it, I hope you're enjoying reading it ^^

Uncle Brock had said the same thing Aunt Reba had – everything would be ok and there was nothing to worry about. Kelcey knew she should believe it but she just couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Cheyenne, Van, and Elizabeth were visiting with Van's grandparents for the weekend and Jake was staying over at Uncle Brocks. Again, just Kyra, Kelcey, and Reba would be in the big house tonight.

"I'm cookin' tonight Kyra, what should I make?" Kelcey asked as she plopped on the couch next to Kyra who was reading an enormous book.

Kyra closed the book and looked over at her cousin, "Hmmm, Mom really likes fish. Can you make that?"

"I can make most anything, I love to cook." Kelcey said as she headed for the kitchen.

She opened the freezer and found some salmon fillets and veggies. This would be perfect.

Just as she closed the freezer she saw the back door open, "Hey, what ya doin'?" It was Reba.

"I'm cookin' supper tonight, Kyra told me you liked fish so that what I'm makin'." Kelcey said as she placed the frozen fish in the sink to thaw.

"Well that's sweet of you. Did Uncle Brock call you?" She asked, placing her purse on the hook by the door.

"Uh huh, he called this morning. Thanks for talkin' to him for me. I know I shouldn't be worried but it is kinda scary." She said as she placed the dry dishes sitting by the sink in the cabinets.

Reba sat at the bar, "I know honey, but things will be fine. Where's Kyra?"

"Reading in the living room; she's been in there almost all day." Kelcey smiled.

Reba left the room and headed up-stairs to change. She'd just been to a meeting for work so she was dressed in a skirt and white blouse – very not Reba. Kelcey started chopping potatoes to boil and began marinating the fish.

After supper was finished the three sat at the table for a while just talking.

"How was the meeting Mom?" Kyra asked while reaching for each plate to take to the sink.

Reba sighed and slumped down into the chair causing Kelcey to chuckle, "Exhausting. People were talkin' about money and house sales in the city. I really had no purpose except to nod and smile when something sounded remotely interesting."

"Mmm, sounds riveting." Kelcey said from the sink where her hands were down in the soapy water.

"Real estate is riveting when you're sellin' a house or have just sold one, but when it comes to the in-between stuff and finances…" Reba said handing another bowl over the counter to Kelcey.

"Are we still going to watch that movie tonight?" Kyra asked.

"Course we are." Reba said as she wiped the table and counters.

"Well I'll finish up these dishes and take the trash out and then we'll watch it, ok?" Kelcey said as she started drying the pots and pans next to the sink.

"Sure. Sounds good." Kyra and Reba said in unison.

"Thank you Kelcey, supper was great. You should cook for us more often." Reba laughed as she left the room and headed to the living room. Kyra followed, picking up her book she headed up the stairs.

Kelcey could see her aunt fumbling with the DVD player and thought what an awesome night this was going to be. She continued drying the dishes and putting them away. Once she was done with that she moved on to the trash, lifting it out of the wooden box under the cabinet she tied it and replaced the empty box with another bag. "Be back in a sec…." She called to Reba who waved to her through the open wall between the living room and kitchen.

Kelcey started toward the two green trash bins through the back gate. As she was just about to drop the garbage bag down into the bin she heard a noise. "Kyra?" she questioned looking around. Nobody was there. It was just her – she was being paranoid now. But as she turned to walk back through the gate she was stunned by what she saw. Leaning against the garage wall was Jack. Her eyes grew wide and she started to run but he bolted to her and grabbed her mouth, "If you scream I swear!" he pulled out a carving knife from his jacket pocket and held it close to her face.

Her heart was pounding; she knew she had to get away and call for help. His grip tightened around her mouth. Mustering up all the courage she had, she threw her elbow backwards into his ribs causing him to drop his hand and double over. As she started to run for the house his hand grabbed her forearm jerking her back to him. Just as she was about to scream a sharp hot pain in her stomach shot through her allowing only a short gasp. She could hear his breathing in her ear, "Now you can't say a thing." He whispered.

Jack jerked his weapon back and let her fall before disappearing into the blackness of the woods. Placing a hand on her wound Kelcey felt the hot liquid seeping through her fingers. She knew she had to get back to the kitchen door. Grabbing hold of the wooden fence with her free hand she struggled to her feet. Holding on to the side of the house she slowly made her way back to the kitchen door still clutching her stomach.

Once she opened the door she heard her aunt call, "What took ya, the movie is ready."

"A….Aunt Reba..." Kelcey called out as she entered the door. As she looked up she could see her aunt walk in from the other room. Reba ran over to her.

Just as she fell to her knees Reba caught her around the waist, "Oh God, what happened! What's wrong?" Feeling the lukewarm liquid on her hand Reba removed it from Kelcey's stomach and saw the blood running down her fingers.

"Kyra! Call 911 now!" Reba screamed.

Kyra ran into the room and dialed the number before asking any questions. As she drifted out of consciousness, Kelcey could see Reba grab a kitchen towel and place it on her stomach – she looked up one last time and everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

Hanging up the phone Kyra ran over to Reba and Kelcey, "Mom what happened?"

"Kyra take this and press it against her stomach, I've got to call your dad." Reba said looking at Kyra and running toward the phone.

Reba dialed the number and waited for what seemed like forever.

"Hello?" Reba could hear Jake and Henry laughing in the background.

"Brock, s…something's happened. It's Kelcey. We're going to the hospital as soon as the ambulance gets here. You need to come." Reba said as quickly as she could without stumbling over her words.

Brock was confused, "Wait, Reba slow down. Hospital? What happened?" Brock was beginning to get very worried.

"You need to come now; I don't want Jake or Henry to see." Reba stated flatly.

"I'll be right there." Brock hung up the phone and told Barbara Jean he'd call soon and to watch the kids – Reba needed him.

Brock rushed out the front door and ran to Reba's. The close proximity between their houses was convenient, but he was worried about what he might find inside. He could hear the sirens in the distance and ran faster.

Arriving at the front door he let himself in, "Reba, where are you?" He called.

"In here." She replied from the kitchen.

Brock entered the kitchen and was horrified at what he saw. Kyra holding a blood-stained towel over Kelcey's obviously bleeding stomach and Reba sitting on the floor next to them holding her face in her hands. He walked over to them and pulled Reba into a half hug.

"She's gonna be alright. Do you know what happened?" He asked as he pulled her chin up to look him in the eye.

Reba sighed and blinked her eyes, "I…I don't know. One minute she was taking the trash out and then she came in like this. I can't believe I let this happen."

The ambulance had arrived and the EMT's began stabilizing Kelcey for the trip. An IV was placed in her arm and a fresh towel placed over her stomach. Brock, Reba, and Kyra all jumped in the car and headed for the hospital. Reba was blank as she stared out the window. Kyra was quiet in the back seat, and Brock steady on the heel of the ambulance said nothing to either of them.

As they entered the emergency dock they could see the EMT's unloading Kelcey from the ambulance. She was pale, very pale. Reba, Brock, and Kyra all ran after her but were quickly stopped by the nurses.

"I'm sorry but you have to wait here. Someone will be with you as soon as possible." She said as she turned on her heel and ran through the double doors.

Brock sat Reba beside him, "Look at me, she's going to be alright. You know that."

"Brock, it had to have been Jack. I can't believe he really came here." Reba said shaking her head and looking over at Brock.

"Kyra are you alright?" Brock asked stroking his youngest daughter's head.

Kyra looked up, "Yeah dad I'm ok. She'll be alright, I know her. I'll go and call Barbara Jean and fill her in."

"Thanks Kyra." Brock said as she walked down the hall towards another waiting room.

For what seemed like hours they waited. Reba paced, Brock fidgeted with his fingers, and Kyra sat transfixed on a white wall across the room. When the doctor came through the double doors they almost didn't notice her.

"Mr. and Ms. Hart…?" She asked walking toward the trio.

"Yes." The two said in unison as they approached the doctor.

"Is Kelcey alright?" Reba asked as she folded her arms across her chest – bracing herself.

The doctor explained "I must tell you she is very strong. We have her stabilized for now. She lost quite a lot of blood, but we are giving her some of our stored blood. Thankfully nothing was punctured by the blade, but she isn't out of the woods yet. Her body went into hemorrhagic shock and her heart sped up to compensate for blood loss. When the bleeding was stopped and her heart returned to a safe speed, we had to put an oxygen tube down her throat to help her lungs."

Reba's face was like stone, "Can we see her?"

"Yes, follow me." The doctor replied and started down a long hallway.

Reba, Brock, and Kyra all followed the doctor to the end of the hallway to room 202.

"She's asleep for now; we don't want her waking up and trying to pull the tube out."

The doctor walked away. Reba pushed the big door back and the three of them entered the quiet room. When Reba walked out of the doorway she paused. Kelcey was white as a sheet and had a long clear tube running out of her mouth. She was hooked to two IV's; one for the blood and the other fluids. Only two hours ago she'd been eating and laughing at her supper table, now she was lying lifeless in a hospital bed.

Reba walked to the bed and grabbed Kelcey's hand. "Honey, we're here. It's me, and Uncle Brock, and Kyra. You're gonna be fine."

"We're not going to leave you." Brock said as he walked behind Reba and took Kelcey's hand and hers.

An hour later Reba was still holding on to Kelcey's hand. Brock had moved to another chair in the room and Kyra was sitting in the far corner of the room watching the monitors.

Brock tapped Kyra's shoulder, "Hey, you wanna go get something from the cafeteria?" he asked.

"Sure, but what about Mom…?" she asked looking over at Reba who was still sitting completely still by the bed.

"We'll bring her something soon; she's not going to leave." Brock said as he got up to walk over to her. "Reba, we're going down to the cafeteria. We'll be back in a few minutes. Do you want anything?"

Reba looked up at him her eyes blank, "No, I'll be fine. Thank you though."

The two left, and Reba was alone. She swallowed hard and stared at Kelcey's white face. Nothing had changed since they had come in, but Reba could see her niece's color returning a little. Her mind raced even though her body was motionless in the chair. Jack – all she could think about was him. Where was he? Would he come back? She shook her head to remove the unpleasant thoughts.

"Kelcey, honey, I know you can hear me. We're going to find him and make sure he can't hurt you again." A tear fell down her cheek. "You've gotta wake up for me, ok?" She stroked Kelcey's hand and laid her head down on the bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you to everyone who's been reading! This has been so fun!

Two days later as Brock entered Kelcey's room he found Reba sleeping in a chair beside the bed. She had hardly moved since arriving two nights earlier. Nothing had changed.

He gently tapped on her shoulder. "Reba, honey, wake up."

Squinting at the light from the open window she looked up at Brock. "What time is it?" She asked as she yawned and stretched herself out of the chair.

"It's almost ten. You really should go home and get some rest. I'll let you know if anything changes." He said as he took a seat beside the window.

Glancing over to Brock with tired eyes, she gathered her purse and sweater. "I'll be back in two hours, tops. I'm gonna go check on Jake and Kyra and make sure everything at the house is alright. Once I shower I'm comin' right back. Have you heard from Cheyenne?"

"She called last night and said her and Van are comin' home as soon as they can. Elizabeth is fine and she said for me to tell grammy she misses you." He smiled.

Reba grinned back at him before leaning down to hug him, "Thank you Brock – I'm so glad to have you, even if only as a friend; you've helped so much these last couple of days. Call me if anything changes." She turned and headed for the door.

As Reba unlocked the front door she saw that the house was spotless. Brock must have told Kyra and Jake she'd be comin' home today. She placed her purse on the floor behind the door and headed up the stairs to her room. Barbara Jean must have the kids over there because the house was quiet; Jake hadn't immediately called out to her as he usually did when she opened the front door. Reba sighed and opened her closet. She pulled out some fresh jeans and a dark blue sweater. Just as she was about to turn on the water in the shower she heard the faint ringing of her phone down stairs. She put on her robe and hurried to the phone.

"Hello?" She said as she grabbed it on the last ring.

"Is Ms. Hart there?" A woman's voice asked on the other end.

"This is Ms. Hart, who is this?"

"Oh it's Cherilyn, the social worker from Lubbock." She answered.

Reba let out a sigh, "Oh, hello I'm so sorry I didn't recognize your voice."

"That's alright; we haven't talked very much lately. Your ex-husband Brock called me a couple days ago and informed me of what has happened. I have been checking on old files I have on Jack and I dug up his brother's residence in Houston." She explained.

Reba's brow furrowed, "And?"

Reba heard the sigh on the other end, it sounded relieved. "Well Ms. Hart, you and your family will probably sleep easier knowing that Jack has been caught and arrested. He had been staying at his brother's home in North Houston. When the police found him they also located the knife he used on Kelcey, he's being charged with assault and attempted murder."

Reba had to catch herself on the side of the arm chair; wide eyed she asked, "S...so, what's gonna happen now?"

"Well, he's being held in the Houston jail right now because he's a flight risk. His trial hasn't been scheduled yet, but we think it will be close to Linda's. Unfortunately though, in order for him to receive the maximum time Kelcey will need to testify. He will be charged for the attempted murder, but the drugs and assault before she came from Lubbock are all on her. He wasn't found with any in possession and the ones in their home Linda was charged with since he ran from the house." Cherilyn paused to let her words register to Reba.

"So far there hasn't been a change in Kelcey. I'm going back up there today, so I can tell Brock everything. The doctor says she should have woken up by now, so we're hopin' she will soon." Reba sat still in the arm chair and stared into the kitchen.

"Well the trial is going to be weeks, maybe months away. The legal system is very slow. I do pray that she is alright though; she is a good kid, and I really loved being around her even if it was for a short time. I will call you if any more details come up. Thank you Ms. Hart."

"Alright bye." Reba said as she pulled the phone from her ear and sat in a daze.

She rose from the chair and placed the phone back on the receiver – she felt relief wash over her for the first time in two days. He was caught and couldn't threaten her family anymore. Now all she thought of was Kelcey – still unconscious at the hospital. She climbed the stairs and headed for the shower.

"Hey Brock..." Reba said over the phone as she climbed into the driver's seat of her car. "...I'm headed back to the hospital. Anything?"

"No, she hasn't moved. How are the kids?" He asked.

"Jake and Kyra are with Barbara Jean and Henry; they're fine – fed, washed, and combed. Jake said for me to tell you hey." She said as she turned the key and started down the drive. She wanted to tell him in person about Jack.

"Ok, well I'll see you soon. Bye Reba..." He said hanging up his phone.

When Reba walked back into Kelcey's room she saw Brock lower a golf magazine from his face. He was sitting by the bed in the same chair he'd sat in when she left him two and a half hours earlier. As she looked over to Kelcey she saw that nothing had moved or changed; she was still lying with her arms crossed over he stomach and her eyes were closed.

"Hey Reba, feel better?" Brock asked, placing the magazine back on the table beside him.

Reba sighed, "You have no idea." She moved toward him, picking up a chair and carrying it over to his side of the room. She placed it directly in front of him and sat down so they were face to face.

"Brock, I got a call from the social worker while I was at home. Jack was arrested this morning."

Brock's eyes widened in disbelief, "How'd they find him?"

"He'd been staying with his brother in North Houston; all they had to do was find the address." She said with a sly smile. "The only thing is; Kelcey needs to be able to testify to put him away for life." She said as she glanced over at her niece.

"She's gonna wake up Reba – I promise." He said, taking her hand and looking her in the eyes. Ending the moment before it could get awkward Brock let go of her hands and said, "Well, I've gotta go up to the office and see that everything's alright. I haven't worked in two days so things are bound to be pretty bad."

They both stood at the same time and awkwardly shuffled around each other trying to move away from the two chairs enclosing them in a small hole beside Kelcey's bed. Reba put her hands up as Brock quickly bushed across the front of her body and moved toward the door.

Reba turned the chair and placed it back in its original position. "I'll...uh...walk ya down to the front." She said as she pushed her hair out of her eyes and glanced at the floor.

"Sure...thanks." He said.

Just as the two were about to open the door a faint rattle stopped them. They both looked at each other and then moved back into view of Kelcey's bed. The IV had moved and was slowly moving back and fourth on the pole. Reba noticed her niece's hand faintly move across her stomach and to her side. Reba and Brock smiled to each other – she was awake.


	7. Chapter 7

Reba sat beside the bed and took her niece's hand, "Kelcey, honey, open your eyes."

Her eyes slowly opened and she tried to let out a long breath, but the tube in her throat caused her to start coughing. Brock went to the hallway and called the nurse.

"She's awake, she can't breathe." Reba said looking from Kelcey to the nurse.

"Alright, calm down honey. When I count to three you need to cough for me ok?" The nurse said as she pulled on her gloves and placed her hand on the tube at Kelcey's mouth. "Ok, 1 2 3, cough for me."

Kelcey let out three coughs as the nurse pulled the tube from her throat. After a moment the coughing stopped. The nurse checked her vitals. "She seems to be doing fine. Good to see you awake." She smiled and looked back at Reba who was watching from the back of the room. "She's alright right now, her throat will be sore but she can talk. Let me go call the doctor and I'll be back a little bit later to check on you."

The nurse walked between Brock and Reba and headed for the door. Reba walked over to Kelcey and took her hand, "Honey, how ya feelin?" She asked, gently placing her hand on Kelcey's stomach.

As she began to answer Kelcey realized nothing came out. She looked up, smiled, and pointed across the room to a cup of water. Brock grabbed the water and placed the straw to her mouth.

After a couple of swallows she replied in a scratchy voice, "Aunt Reba, you look tired."

Reba smiled big, "I guess you're feelin' alright then."

Kelcey started to push herself up in the bed in an attempt to sit upright but a sharp pain halted her efforts. She grabbed at her stomach and squeezed her eyes shut. "My God..! What's wrong with me?"

"Do you not remember?" Reba asked, placing her hand gently on Kelcey's shoulder to hold her in place.

Kelcey relaxed back in the bed, "The last thing I remember was coming back into the kitchen and calling you." She pushed her eyebrows together in confusion. "When you came I saw you run to me but – I...I don't know why." She looked up to Reba for the answer.

Reba glanced over to Brock and then back to Kelcey. "Uh, it was Jack honey." She sat on the bed. "He hurt you. He was at the house and he stabbed you...that's why you called to me. You've been in the hospital for almost three days."

Kelcey looked up at the ceiling and cocked her jaw to one side. "Well I guess that explains why you're lookin' so tired. I assume you've been here the whole time. You didn't have to stay here." She chuckled.

"That's what I told her." Brock interrupted looking directly at Reba with a sarcastic expression.

Reba rolled her eyes, "Anyway, I have some good news."

"Really? What?" Kelcey questioned.

Reba smiled down at her, "The police caught Jack; he's been arrested."

A smile spread across Kelcey's tired face, "Was he in Houston, with his brother?" She asked.

"Yes, I got the call earlier today. It was the social worker you came down here with. She told me that when his trial is set you'll have to testify about the drugs back in Lubbock. He's already in trouble for this." She pointed at Kelcey's stomach.

"Wow, I can't believe it. I'm happy, but it's just such a relief to know he can't hurt anyone again. Oh God, Kyra..." Kelcey suddenly remembered the face of her cousin standing over her. "She saw me didn't she? Yeah, we were gonna watch that movie – she was there. Is she alright?" Kelcey questioned, looking back and forth from her aunt to her uncle.

"She's fine. She's with Barbara Jean, Jake, and Henry now. She helped a lot the night we brought you here. She's been by to see you, but she went home to take care of Jake." Reba answered.

She breathed a sigh of relief, "Well that's good to hear. I'm so sorry I worried everyone."

Just as Reba and Brock were about to speak the door opened; it was the doctor. "Well hello, good to see you with your eyes open for a change." She smiled. "The nurse told me you were looking pretty good, let me just check out your vitals and your bandage and we'll see what we can do about getting you up, how's that sound?"

"Painful..." Kelcey replied, watching the doctor poke buttons on a machine attached to her arm from the IV.

The doctor laughed and looked over to her, "Well let's check this bandage and see how the healing is doing...then we'll talk about walking."

She lifted Kelcey's shirt to expose a large white bandage taped over the right side of her stomach. Brock and Reba both walked to the other side of the bed, closest to the window and watched. The doctor pulled on her gloves and pulled the bandage back uncovering a large red incision in Kelcey's skin. Black stitches held the wound together. The doctor replaced the bandage.

"Well, I hate to tell you, but you can walk. And you're going to need to get up soon – get those legs movin' again. The wound is healing perfectly. Do you want my help to get up, or do you want to wait a little bit and let these two help ya?" She asked turning to point at Brock and Reba who were huddled together in a corner of the room trying to stay out of the way.

"I think I'll let them help me, thanks though." Kelcey said looking over at her aunt and uncle and raising her eyebrow at their awkward standing position.

"Ok, well be careful when you do get up and do it slowly. If you need anything the nurses are right outside. You'll probably have to stay another 24 hours, but you may be able to go home tomorrow." The doctor gathered her papers from the bedside table smiled, and left.

Reba walked over to the other side of the bed, "Well, do you wanna try and get up now?" She questioned.

Kelcey closed her eyes and sighed, "I guess I have to, don't I?"

Brock came to the other side of the bed and unlocked the rail, "Here – I'll stand on this side and lift you and you grab hold of Reba's shoulder when you get up. I won't let you fall."

"Geeze...I feel so helpless. This sucks." Kelcey said sorely.

As the rail was let down Brock reached under Kelcey's arm and braced her left side as she pulled her way up to a sitting position.

Once in a sitting position with her legs dangling over the side, "Wait wait wait, hold on. Lemme catch my breath."

A few seconds later she reached for Reba's shoulder and pulled herself off the bed; staggering slightly, she gripped her aunt and uncle and stood up-right.

"Wow, this feels weird." She said letting go of Reba and clutching her stomach. "Not walking for three days will definitely make your legs a little weak."

"Walk over to this chair and sit a while." Reba said, pulling the chair from the wall and standing behind it.

Kelcey clutched on to the side of the bed and slowly made her way to the chair. When she turned and sat she let out a huge sigh. "I think I just ran a marathon."


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you guys for the reviews, subscriptions, and favorites – Ya'll are so sweet! I know this one is kinda short and to the point-ish, the next one will be better...hopefully. Enjoy ^^

The next afternoon...

Brock pulled his car into Reba's driveway and put it in park. "Well...we're here." He said looking over at Kelcey who sat in the passenger seat.

"It's good to be outta that awful bed. I'd also really like to eat some real food; whatever that was they made me eat last night was a little scary" She looked over and grimaced, "I think it might've moved a little in the bowl."

Brock laughed and opened his door to get out. He walked to the other side of the car where Kelcey was already halfway out, "You don't have to help me. I'm not breakable; just a little sore. Aunt Reba is over at Barbara Jean's right?"

"Yeah, she called earlier. She's spending some time with Jake, they're watchin' a movie. She said she needed to spend some time with him. She should be home in about an hour." Brock said as he walked up to the front door and slid his key in the lock.

Kelcey looked down at the key, "Huh, I didn't know you had your own key to Aunt Reba's house?"

Brock flipped the keys into his pocket and opened the door, "Yeah, neither does Reba." He said with a sly smile.

"That's terrible you know that." She responded.

The two walked into Reba's living room and headed for the couch.

"Do you know when the trial is yet?" Kelcey asked.

Brock looked over from the armchair, "No, the social worker hasn't called. You gonna be able to do it?" He questioned.

"Why wouldn't I be able to? I'm not scared of Jack – Yeah, I kinda wish he hadn't done this, but it didn't kill me did it?" She raised her eyebrows and looked at Brock.

"Well everyone's certainly proud of you for doing it. He should be put away. I do feel bad about Reba's sister though – she always was a 'wrong time wrong place' kind of girl, even back in the day." He started to stand but Kelcey grabbed his hand and he sat back down.

"Uncle Brock, can I ask you something?" She said looking directly in his eyes.

"Sure."

Kelcey's face grew serious, "You still love her don't you, Aunt Reba I mean. I remember when ya'll were married when I was a kid. You seemed so happy back then – what happened? I don't mean anything against Barbara Jean she's very sweet, but I'm just curious."

Brock sighed and looked away as if playing the past in his mind, "Me and Reba had some good times in the old days. I miss those days, but things got real rocky towards the end of our marriage. I hated fighting with her – it was like we forgot who each other was and after a while it couldn't be fixed. Yes, I still love Reba as much as I did the day I first laid my eyes on her. She was so beautiful and so strong, even then. Now, though, it's more like I have a really strong friend who I know will always be there for me no-matter what. I know I can always count on her for anything – just like she can always count on me. She'll always know me better than anyone."

Kelcey glanced at the floor then back to her uncle, "Aunt Reba loves you too. I'm glad you guys managed to make it all work. I just hope that wherever I go works just as well."

"What do you mean 'wherever you go'?" He asked.

"Well I'm assuming that after the trial I'll have to move. Why?"

"Why would you have to move? We're your family and you're stuck with us now." He smiled, "Besides, your seventeen, you've still got senior year to look forward to, and then The University of Texas." He winked.

Her eyes widened, "You mean I'd be able to live here. Aunt Reba is ok with that?" She asked.

"It's been the plan all along – I thought she'd talked to you about it..." He said, looking at Kelcey with a smile on his face.

She stood and hugged him, "I couldn't have asked for a better family."

The door opened, Jake and Reba walked in hand in hand.

"Hey Kelcey!" Jake said as he walked over to hug her.

She gently hugged Jake before he ascended up the stairs, "Good to see ya again Jake!" She yelled as he hit the top step.

"Hey Brock, Barbara Jean started washin' her beanie baby collection so we had to leave early – did you know they get washed individually?" She asked sarcastically.

"Unfortunately, yes." His face was blank.

"I see your home now." She started toward Kelcey.

Reba hugged her niece and then looked into her face, "I get to live with you." Kelcey asked.

Stunned Reba pulled back, "Well...where'd ya think you were goin'?" She asked.

"Well I thought I could stay until Jack was caught and the trial was over. I didn't know there was room for me to live here. Cheyenne, Van, Elizabeth, and Jake – and Kyra lives with Uncle Brock now right?" She asked, sitting down beside Reba.

"Well yes, but honey, there will always be room here for you. You are family. Yes, you're gonna be goin' to school with Kyra when the year starts back again. I'd never make you move." She smiled.

"Thank you so much, both of you. I can't ever thank you enough." She looked back and forth between her aunt and uncle smiling.

"Well let's go in the kitchen; I laid out some food to cook for tonight, I figured you'd be hungry." Reba said walking through the living room and toward the kitchen.

Kelcey and Brock followed, "Mmm, what ya makin Reba?" Brock asked peering over the counter.

"You ask that like your actually gonna eat here – cute Brock. I do believe you have some beanie babies to wash though; Barbara Jean asked me to tell you she needed some extra hands." Reba was smiling big as she started to laugh throwing her head back.

Brock's face fell and he started out the kitchen.

"Hey Brock, wait a minute." Reba called.

Brock turned just as she rounded the kitchen counter. Reba stood directly in front of his face, smiled, then reached into his pants pocket and pulled out his keys – she detached a shiny gold key from his ring and replaced them into his pocket. "That way ya can't make anymore copies. I already got Barbara Jean's back – all six of them."

Brock shook his head and started again for the door. "Lock it on the way out." Reba cackled loud as she returned to the counter.

"Ya'll have the weirdest relationship." Kelcey said shaking her head back and forth.

"Idn't it great. It's almost like he thinks I like him." Reba laughed as she walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. Picking up a hand towel out of the laundry basket on the table she turned and glanced at an old family photo; she stared for a moment and returned to the kitchen.


	9. Chapter 9

This one is super short, the next one will be better. I started back to school this week so I'll update this weekend. I hope ya'll enjoy!

The next couple of weeks went by slow. Everyone was expecting the call saying the date and time of the trial. Kelcey was still healing but the stitches and bandages came off during the second week home. Everything was returning to normal. Thank God.

Kelcey smiled as she entered the kitchen to find Jake, Kyra, Van, Cheyenne, and Elizabeth all sitting at the table eating breakfast. "Well...mornin' everybody."

Kyra looked up, "Want some eggs? Chef Van over here cooked." She said, pointing to Van and laughing.

"Kyra, why do you always have to put me down, huh? Eggs make me feel good – it's the only thing I can make." Van said as he picked Elizabeth up and walked out of the room, passing Reba on his way out.

"So sensitive." Kelcey said while she scooped out some eggs and looked over at Kyra.

Reba walked behind the counter and headed for the coffee pot, "Cheyenne, why'd your husband just carry Elizabeth up the stairs crying?"

"Somethin' about eggs...I guess I should check on him. Thanks Kyra!" Cheyenne stalked off and went up the stairs.

Reba finished making her coffee and sat at the table, "Well, didn't mean to break up breakfast."

Kyra smiled, "Don't worry Mom that one was on me."

"Well how're you three doin'?" Reba asked as she peered across the table at Jake, Kyra, and Kelcey.

"I'm good, Dad said he's taking me golfing today. He says I need to experience 'the man's sport'." Jake started to bring his bowl to the kitchen sink.

Reba turned and looked over to him, "Good luck with that Jake."

"Mom, it's golf. You smack a tiny little ball across acres and acres of land and hope it falls in a 5 inch hole in the ground – who needs luck?" Jake said as he walked out of the kitchen rolling his eyes.

"Well that was short lived family experience." Kyra said sarcastically.

"Aren't they all?" Kelcey said laughing.

Reba sipped her coffee, "I think ya'll are too much alike. It's scary."

Kelcey and Kyra both smiled at each other. Kyra headed for the sink with her and Kelcey's bowls. Reba was getting up to carry her cup to the sink when the phone rang.

She walked over and answered, "Hello?"

"? It's Cherilyn." The social worker said on the other end.

"Oh, hi, has anything changed." Reba asked.

"Well yes actually, Jack's lawyer is asking for a plea bargain in order to avoid going to court. He has asked to have a meeting with you Friday."

"A meeting with me? Why me?" Reba asked.

"Well, he'd like to have you and Kelcey there, only because you are her temporary guardian until you take full guardianship after this is all over." Cherilyn said.

"Well, I'll talk to her and call you back. Thanks for lettin' us know. I'll talk to ya soon."

"Ok, bye." Cherilyn said.

Reba hung up and stood for a moment. Kelcey looked over to her from the table and raised her eyebrows.

"Well?" She questioned.

"It was Cherilyn. She said that Jack's lawyer was askin' for a plea bargain. He wants to meet with you and me Friday." Reba started to walk back to the table to sit.

"Well, that shouldn't be bad should it? I mean, I don't know anything about this kind of thing, but I guess we just go in and see what happens." Kelcey said looking at her aunt.

"Yeah Mom, don't worry it'll all work out." Kyra called from behind the sink.

Reba stood and kissed Kelcey's forehead, "I know it will, thank you Kyra." She walked toward the living room and started up the stairs.

"She worries too much." Kelcey said looking back at Kyra.

"You should see her when she gets on a 'mother's intuition' kick." Kyra said sarcastically.

Friday morning...

Reba knocked on Kelcey's door, "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, just a sec.." Kelcey pulled the curling iron down the last strand of brown hair. "Ok, I'm ready." She smiled.

They walked down the stairs and toward the front door. The drive to the court house was short, but Kelcey appreciated that – the shorter amount of time until this was all over the better. They got out of the car and walked up the three flights of stairs to the room where the meeting would take place. After sitting and waiting in the lobby for what seemed to be forever the lawyer arrived.

" and Kelcey I presume?" He shook Reba and Kelcey's hands. "I hope you won't mind, but I had to bring my client with me today. He has to hear all of the details about his case. He is uninformed of Kelcey's presence, I wanted him to be neutral to the situation and examine all possibilities"

"Excuse me. Jack is here?" Reba asked jerking her hand from the lawyer's grip.

Startled the lawyer moved back, "He has been handcuffed for protection and will not speak unless I tell him it is advised. Please come in." He motioned to the door behind him and opened it leading the way.

The door opened and Reba grabbed Kelcey's hand – there he was; handcuffed to the table with a smirk on his face that quickly fell when he saw Kelcey in front of him.

He looked up and a menacing light flashed in his eyes gripping Kelcey's attention – she stopped dead in her tracks. "I thought I killed you." Jack said.


	10. Chapter 10

Kelcey blinked away the fear and began to walk forward toward the table. She saw the anger flash in Reba's eyes.

Reba glared at Jack, "You will never get out of those handcuffs, and if you ever come near my family again I'll kill you." She started toward him with her hand raised but Kelcey grabbed her before she could get to him.

"Aunt Reba stop; he's not worth it." Kelcey said as she brought Reba's hand back down to her side. "Let's just get this over with."

The lawyer returned and the sat beside Jack on the other side of the oak table that sat in the middle of the room.

After fumbling with his briefcase for a while he said, "Ok, we have come up with a deal for Jack in order to avoid court. After all the evidence of the assault was gathered we concluded that there was no way for him to get any leniency from a live jury. Kelcey, you must agree to a tape recorded testimony surrounding the drug allegations; this will be played for a judge within their chambers and the plea bargain will be presented at the same time. Do you understand?"

"So all I have to do is tell a tape recorder what he did and that's that?" She asked, glancing at Jack and back to the lawyer.

"Presumably yes, if everything works out." He answered.

Reba was still scowling and gripping her niece's hand tight under the table, "So what's this deal you've been talkin' about?"

"We are going to ask the judge for 15-20 for the assault and an additional 5 years for each drug charge. We will also be asking for parole." The judge stacked his papers and removed his glasses.

Jack looked up at Reba and grinned. He knew the last sentence had shaken her.

Reba's eyes flashed with anger, "Parole! He tried to kill her and you think it's alright for him to be able to get out?"

", I have to be honest with you as I have been with Jack; the chances of the judge granting the full time without parole are very slim. The prison system is just too crowded." He began placing his papers back in his briefcase.

"So that's it. You call us to come up here and meet with you and ten minutes later it's over." Reba was furious and Kelcey knew it.

"Under the letter of the law I was required to tell you of the plea bargain. I am sorry if you're upset, but this is really the easiest solution for everyone. I know my client is going to prison; it's just a matter of how long now." He stated.

Reba stood, "It should be forever; when do we need to come back to do the recording?"

"I will be giving you a call in the next few days to set up a time. It will probably be next week." He said as he closed his briefcase.

Reba stared blankly at his hand as he reached to shake hers. Dropping his hand, the lawyer turned and headed for the door. He called a guard to lead jack down to the police car waiting out in front of the courthouse. The guard entered and un-cuffed Jack from the table; he placed each handcuff back on his hands and locked them securely. With Jack's hands locked in front and the guard clinging to his shoulder, Kelcey and Reba walked out together and didn't look back.

As they walked Reba said, "Parole, can you even believe that?"

"Aunt Reba I'm just glad they caught him, 20 years is enough for me." Kelcey answered.

"I know, but it just seems like they're lettin' him off way to easy." She looked over to her niece asking for agreement.

Kelcey nodded, "Yeah, I know what you mean. I for one am just glad to be out of the room and away from him. He looked so satisfied about the whole thing; maybe it was just me."

Reba sighed, "No, I saw it too. He was quiet though, I appreciated that."

They laughed and continued walking.

Once down the long hallway Kelcey stopped to take a breath, "Aunt Reba I know I'm basically healed but for God's sake can we take the elevator this time. I mean five floors worth of stairs is a bit much."

Reba chuckled, "Sure, it's around here."

They rounded the corner and hit the down button on the wall. The elevator finally arrived; the doors opened and Reba pushed the button for the main lobby. After stopping for every floor in between they finally walked out and headed for the main lobby. As they walked out the two glass doors of the courthouse they both saw the police car waiting for Jack. An officer was standing by the back door and the other was just coming out of a side door of the courthouse leading Jack down the stairs. Jack and Kelcey made eye contact but she quickly looked away. They descended the steps at the same time; Reba and Kelcey were going toward the parking lot out front and Jack to the car. Just as they reached the bottom step Kelcey saw Jack out of the corner of her eye. He jerked his elbow back and grabbed the guard's gun from his belt. Kelcey let out a scream and jumped in front of Reba. Eyes wide, they both dropped to the ground and heard shots ringing in the air.

Ohhhhh boy! Thanks for readin'! I hope you guys like this chapter! =) =)


	11. Chapter 11

Their hearts pounded as they held each other on the ground. When the shots stopped and the air grew quiet Kelcey looked up. She saw Reba had her arms wrapped around her and the entire street in front of the courthouse was deserted. Gripping the rail beside the steps Kelcey raised herself from Reba's side and looked behind her toward the police car where Jack had stood. Lying in a pool of blood beside the car she could see him. The gun was back in the guard's hand and Jack wasn't moving. Kelcey helped Reba to her feet. It was over.

Reba let go of Kelcey's arm, "You're bleeding!" She gasped.

Kelcey reached for her shoulder and wiped the blood from her long sleeved white shirt, "I'm ok...I must've gotten grazed. It's just a cut." She said trying to comfort her aunt.

The guard walked over to Reba and Kelcey, "Are you two alright?" He called.

"Y...yes, I think so. She's hurt though, can somebody help her?" Reba said as she steadied herself on the rail. She was shaking and holding onto Kelcey's arm.

"We've called central police, they'll send an ambulance." The officer said.

"Jack...what about Jack?" Kelcey asked.

"He's dead Ma'am." The officer replied.

Kelcey sat back down on the stairs and stared blankly out into the parking lot. She couldn't believe it was finally over; she'd never have to face him again.

Reba knelt down in front of her, "Are you ok honey?"

"He must've thought he had nothing to lose." She looked up to her aunt, "He's probably one of the dumbest people I've ever known. What kind of idiot thinks he can pull a gun in front of a courthouse and not get shot down by the police surrounding it?"

Reba smiled and shook her head; she knew Kelcey was alright if she was making jokes. "I don't know honey, I really don't know."

The ambulance came around the corner along with two more police cars and a fire truck. The EMT came over to Kelcey and began working on her arm. He pulled her sleeve up and exposed a long bleeding cut on her right shoulder.

"This isn't too bad." He said pulling out some gauze and alcohol pads. "We'll just clean it up and bandage it; no need for stitches."

"Good, I've had enough of those to last a lifetime." Kelcey said.

When the EMT left Kelcey stood up next to her aunt and watched the police work. They covered Jack's body and began taking pictures of the scene. One of the officers approached them as they watched.

"Were you affiliated with the deceased?" He asked.

"Yes, we were here for a meeting with him and his lawyer earlier." Reba replied.

The officer looked up to her, "I don't think he's gonna be needin' that lawyer anymore ma'am. We'll take care of things here; I'm very sorry this happened."

The officer walked back to the scene.

Kelcey looked up at Reba, "I guess that means we can go now."

Reba put her arm around her niece, "Yeah, let's go home."

A few weeks later...

Everything had been wonderful since the meeting at the courthouse. Kelcey was back at Reba's with all her things moved into the upstairs bedroom – which was now hers; decorations and all. Thanks to Kyra's help. School would be starting in a couple of weeks and senior year was all Kelcey could talk about. She was excited to be able to be completely happy for the first time in a long time.

As she came down the stairs Kelcey could see Reba in the kitchen. She walked in and headed to the counter, "Hey Aunt Reba, what ya doin'?" She asked.

"Just bakin' a cake for after supper tonight...How're you?" Reba asked.

"I'm great. I was just up-stairs with Kyra. She was tellin' me what teachers I needed to avoid and what classes I should take. I'm so excited for school!" She smiled.

Reba laughed, "It's so great to hear a seventeen year old say that. It's like music to my ears." She bent down and opened the oven to check on the cake.

Kelcey chuckled, "I'm just glad to be somewhere where I can be myself and not have to hide in my room all the time."

"I'm happy everything worked out too, I knew it would. Sure, we've had to deal with a lot of things these past few weeks, but we made it through." Reba came around the corner and hugged Kelcey.

Kelcey looked up and met Reba's eyes, "Thank you so much for taking that first call; who knows where I'd be if I hadn't come here. I love you Aunt Reba."

Reba smiled, "I love you too – more than you'll ever know.

Thank you to everyone who read and enjoyed this! I had a lot of fun writin' it and I hope to write more. I thank ya'll from the bottom of my heart for your support – it made me feel great!


End file.
